Icky Sicky Jun
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: Something seemed to happen to Jun. The world became dizzy and a horrible feeling wouldn't stop clawing at her. Thunder claps while the rain pours buckets outside. She felt her throat close and her stomach reel. What will happen to her? What will become of her? And how will Kazuya endure this crazy night?


Something…wasn't right. Why is this feeling not going away? It simply nagged over and over again. Health was never really a problem before. What could've caused this nagging feeling? A head full of short brown hair shook from side to side to wave away the doubt. The owner of raven hair had to stop immediately because an even worse feeling started to arouse in their stomach. Maybe they need to sit down for a bit.

"Or maybe some water can help." After settling on the decision, the person went to the cabinet above to grab a glass. Dainty and slender fingers shook as the cup was placed under the faucet. Suddenly, the room started to spin in different positions. The person leaned against the sink and tried to get their vision back in order but the attempt was useless.

"Jun?" A hardened voice was heard from the living room. The woman tried to move, but her actions made the world spin a lot more than she anticipated. Jun couldn't get her bearings right. If only her house would stop spinning around so much. "Jun? Are you in here?" The owner of the deep voice made their way into the kitchen while taking off his bandages. They were sweating all over the place after fixing the leaks on the roof. It wasn't an easy task considering how they had to handle several wasps' nests sitting in several places and almost getting stung by several of them. Getting the stinger wasn't a problem because they could tolerate pain. It was insects' flying towards their face and ears that greatly pestered them.

Jun moaned in discomfort when she heard her name. Her lover with spikey black hair saw the twenty-two year old leaning against the faucet while holding on to a cup in the sink. They turned off the faucet while dumping the water that overflowed the cup.

"K—Kazuya…?" The woman's whispered. The man barely heard the raven-haired beauty and raised an eyebrow. Out of the blue, thunder viciously roared as an ocean of rain poured from the heavens. The disruptive change of weather caused the young Kazama to stiffen and lean over the sink. A horrible feeling swirled in the woman's abdomen and wouldn't stop. The sudden movement in his lover resulted Kazuya to be filled with absolute concern.

"Jun? Jun? What's gotten into you?" His question went unanswered as the woman clung to him for support. Jun began to panic when she realized that her stomach wanted to be emptied, and it wanted to be emptied out _now_. She tried to turn back to the faucet, but her legs turned into heavy lead. She suddenly felt her throat constrict and her stomach jump. She knew something bad would happen if she didn't get to the sink. Jun attempted to reach for the sink again, but almost collapsed to the ground. Luckily, a strong pair of arms caught the ailing woman before she could fall to the ground.

 _Uh oh…_ The poor organ couldn't take it. It had to be done _right now_. Kazuya felt Jun shake and her fist tighten on his sweaty shirt. Kazuya started to panic because it seemed like a battle with a seizure was about to begin. He quickly moved Jun further away from the sink and tried to get her on the floor. Suddenly, he felt something really warm and wet on his chest and his thighs. A foul smell reached his nostrils without a warning and caused Kazuya to make a face. Brown eyes peered down to see the young Kazama covered in vomit. Her poor white dress was stained and would have to be thrown out because of the smell. Kazuya then saw that Jun's vomit was all over his t-shirt and favorite pair of basketball shorts and gym shoes. There's no way he can wear them again. The man's ears picked up Jun's coughing, realizing she was done retching and vomiting. Her eyes were filled with regret and pain when she looked to her lover to apologize. She was barely able to mumble a word before she fully collapsed in her lover's arms. The twenty-eight year old caught her before her body was able to drop to the floor. Kazuya tried to shake Jun awake but her eyes remained sealed behind the lids of darkness.

"Jun?! Jun?! Dammit get up!" His attempts were futile as Jun refused to awaken at the sound of her lover's voice. The smell of the vomit was starting to agitate Kazuya as well as the cold feeling of lumpy stomach acid being on his body. He tried to carry Jun to the bathroom but slipped on the bile on the floor. The young Mishima fell back and hit his head as he felt chunks of Jun's stomach on his gluteus maximus through his shorts. The sky continued to loudly cackle after witnessing Kazuya's blunder as the rain continued to pound the cottage. The man mumbled under his breath for hearing the claps of thunder making fun of him.

 _"Shit."_

* * *

How does he get himself into these messes? Kazuya grumbled to himself as he carefully carried Jun to the bathroom. Both parties had vomit leaking from their soiled clothes and the young Mishima would really rather not slip and fall again into a smelly chunky puddle. Luckily the bathroom door was open and he eased his way in. Kazuya places an unconscious Jun in front of the bath tub and squats down in front of her. A frustrated sigh came from his throat while his palms run down his face. What the hell happened to her? Jun was just fine an hour ago! The twenty-eight year old doubted that heat exhaustion was the cause of her illness considering how Jun spent most of the day being inside. And he was certain that it wasn't food poisoning because they ate pasta at a fancy restaurant out in a different town yesterday. Thunder tapped on the bathroom window but it didn't faze the spikey-haired man. But now Kazuya was at a loss. What was he supposed to do now? Sure, he could take off their clothes and burn them. But he's never seen Jun get this sick before. Allergies are nowhere near something like the flu or a stomach virus. Kazuya placed his calloused palm on Jun's forehead and retracted it he got burned. The young woman was burning up with a fever and there was no sign of it going down anytime soon.

Making up his mind, Kazuya stripped his shirt and his shorts and threw them in the trash can. Luckily his underwear wasn't soiled from Jun's vomiting episode because it would be a problem if he had to take them off. He knows how Jun is so easily embarrassed when they get before taking baths together at times. She doesn't seem to mind when their clothes come off before sex. Then again, she doesn't really seem to pay attention that he's naked until after they're done with their lovemaking from the previous night. In any case, he had to Jun's body temperature to lower before her body goes into shock or a seizure. The man held his lover with one arm and used the other too peel off the ruined garment. It's a shame that this dress is ruined. Jun looks good in anything but she looked like an actual angel with this white dress. The thin straps dragged down the sick woman's shoulders and were successfully pulled off. Kazuya pulled the bottom of the skirt down bit by bit to make sure he doesn't touch the now cold stomach acid. At least he's able to tolerate the smell of it now. He was able to get the garment off and throw it in the trash can along with his ruined clothes. Brown eyes gazed at the white fabric that was discolored by light orange fluid with small and medium chunks of food that were on their way of being digested. Kazuya was gonna miss that dress a lot. Shaking his head over being sentimental about a piece of fabric, Kazuya leaned over the tub and turned the knob and cold water rushed into the giant bin. He turned the second knob for hot water and felt the water get to the temperature needed to clean Jun up. While the water filled up the tub, Kazuya set Jun down and went into the bed room to find some clothes. He looked in the drawer and grabbed a pair of black panties and a large t-shirt. Heavy footsteps trekked back to the bathroom where the bath tub was halfway filled with warm water.

Kazuya sat the clothes down on the toilet and shut the bathroom door. Jun was still out, but she needed to wake up to know what was going on. The man turned off the running water and shook his lover gently. It was like he was shaking a doll. Kazuya gently tapped Jun on her face but nothing happened. He huffed and tried not to let frustration consume him. Jun was really sick but he couldn't go forward without her consent. The closet door opened and Kazuya grabbed a gray wash cloth from the top shelf and ran it under icy cold water. He applied it to Jun's forehead and held it for a few seconds. The closed eyes twitched from the sudden temperature change on the skin. Jun finally woke up after being out cold for a while. She looked up to see Kazuya right in front of her, only wearing dark red boxers. Weird…Why was Kazuya only in his undies?

"Kazy? Why are you in your undies?" Kazuya drew an astonished breath. Not only was he surprised of how Jun finally got her eyes to open, but the silly nickname? She only called him that name when she was taunting him during their sparring session. At least she was conscious.

"Jun? Are you feeling alright?" The woman lifts her head and smiled with all of her pearly teeth shining. This was very unsettling for Kazuya.

"Uh huh!" Kazuya's gut was telling him to keep his guard up for good measure. In any case, he had to get Jun to cooperate with him.

"Jun, I know you're not feeling okay. But I need you to listen to me." She eagerly nodded. "I'm gonna give you a quick bath okay? To at least help you with your fever. But you have to wash the important stuff okay?" The woman gave a peace sign to signify that she understood what he was saying. Now that he was given her consent, Kazuya reached behind Jun to try to take off her bra. He heard Jun giggle after he took off the garment.

"Kazy! That tickles! Are you sure we're gonna have bath time? Or are you just happy that we're gonna get freaky again?" The man felt his knees go weak and the air leaving his lungs completely. What the actual hell?! This fever of hers is definitely affecting her brain. Jun is either too shy or too into their make-out session to even care about her bra being taken off. And again with that stupid nickname!

"Just hold on to me so I can help you get in the tub." Jun wrapped her arms around Kazuya's neck as he lifted them up off of the floor. He pulled down Jun's underwear and lifted her legs to fully take it off of her ankles. It was kind of hard the ailing woman into the tub since she was constantly moving her legs like a kid who couldn't wait for their ice cream. She finally stopped when he sat her down completely in the bin with water that rose a few levels. Kazuya rose to go back to the closet to get a different wash cloth and a towel when he suddenly felt some water on his ass. He swiftly turned his head to see what caused the water to splash out of the tub. Jun's hands were resting on her lap underwater while she had her head turned to the window where streaks of water were racing to see who can get to the end of the window sill.

The twenty-eight year old turned back around to reach for the towel when he felt more water splash onto his backside. He swiftly turned around again to see his lover not moving again. Kazuya knew that Jun was splashing water at him, but she can't just be wasting water like that. He quickly grabbed a random towel and wash cloth and hurried his way back to Jun, only to be met with warm water splashing in his face. Snickering filled his ears as he felt droplets run down his face and chest. It seems that Jun's fever is causing her to act like a five year old. Kazuya gave an outward sigh as he grabbed the bar of soap from its holder. This was definitely gonna be harder than he thought.

* * *

Never in his life did Kazuya feel so exhausted for taking care of his sick girlfriend. It was like she was a whole different person! Like he was taking care a five year old that didn't want to stop playing in the mud! She wouldn't stop splashing the water and kept moving all over the place when he was trying to scrub a spot on her body. But when he was able to get her to calm down, Jun made a lot of soap bubbles and one of them popped in Kazuya's eye. Getting soap in his eye did hurt a bit but his pride took a blow when Jun pointed out how his boxers were soaked through and almost saw his "stick with skin". And of course, the rain didn't let up despite spending forty-five minutes trying to get Jun clean. He still had to clean up the vomit in the kitchen and get rid of the smell. Would it kill the thunder to not laugh at the young Mishima? The twenty-eight year old was able to get the child-like woman to lay down in her futon to take a nap. He left a very cold but damp rag on Jun's forehead to keep her fever at bay. After catching his breath, Kazuya went into the bathroom and pulled out cleaning fluids and a cleaning brush. He tucked them under his arm and took the garbage can of soiled clothes to the kitchen. Kazuya was pretty used to the smell already so it didn't bother him as much. He dumped the clothes into a trash back and closed it tight. He looked out the window for a moment and it was still raining like there's no tomorrow! The man couldn't help but grumble. It's fucking raining hard out! Was he really gonna risk getting soaked trying to take out the trashed fabrics after Jun attacking him with water?

"It's not like I have a choice. The place still smells." Kazuya sighed as he grabbed the half-full trash bag and stuffed it with the smaller trash bag. He briskly walked to the front to get his other pair of gym shoes and put them on while trying to unlock the back door. The man picked up the garbage bag and opened the door to meet the harsh rain. It honestly sucked of how he was going to get his fresh set of clothes wet and have to change into something different again. He stepped outside and looked for the trash can that gets taken by a dump truck on Friday mornings. Brown eyes looked everywhere and saw that it was toppled over near the shed.

Kazuya jogged over to the plastic bin and made it stand upright. He put the trash bags inside and opened the shed door wide enough to put the bin inside before the wind tries to tear it off. A gold lock was placed on the doors, firmly keeping them from being forced open by the storm. Thunder cracked while Kazuya made his way back into the house. He had to use some of his strength to fully get the back door shut and to lock after playing a small game of tug-of-war with the howling wind. A sigh of relief exhaled from his lips but Kazuya still had more work to do. He took off his shoes as well as his shirt and squeezed out the excess rain water. At least a bit of the smell of vomit did air out when he took out the trash. Kazuya walked into the bedroom felt relieved to see Jun still sleeping. He leaned down to dip the rag in the bowl of cold water but stopped when he felt a pair of teeth sink into his arm.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The twenty-eight year old screamed in pain. He looked down at his arm to see red bite marks with a hint of saliva in them. Jun on the other hand was giggling her head off. Kazuya felt his anger spark from the pain and from his girlfriend's childish behavior but he immediately calmed himself. Jun's delirious and her fever is making her act this way. But this doesn't mean that she won't get in trouble for pulling her little stunts. As a result of her shenanigans, Kazuya flicked Jun's nose then her forehead.

"Owie! Why are you being a meanie?" The woman covered her nose in pain while rubbing her forehead. Kazuya dipped the rag in the bowl, wrung the cloth and wiped the bite mark Jun implanted.

"For being a bad girl. You kept splashing water everywhere and wouldn't sit still to take your bath and you just bit me! If you keep doing bad stuff like this Jun, you won't get something nice." The words "something nice" piqued the woman's interest and made her forget about the stinging pain on her nose and forehead.

"Something nice? Like what?" Kazuya thought to himself for a moment. If he can get her to stay still until he's done cleaning and cooking to get some food in her stomach, then it would be one less thing he has to worry about. But his pride will also take a blow if anyone finds out or if Jun remembers how he treated her like a doting parent to a sick child. Well, at least no one is here to witness him babying Jun. There would be bodies coloring the river red. But for now, he just needs to get Jun to stay put.

"Yes. If you do what I say, you'll get something nice." The woman was about to fully agree until she raised her eyebrow out of suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuya rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really loved his girlfriend but dammit she's just making things difficult!

"Can you please just trust me on this?" Jun's eyes blinked, full of innocence. She looked deeply into Kazuya's orbs and didn't find anything malicious or mischievous in them. She gave Kazuya a smile that made his stomach turn over and do a series of backflips.

"Okay! And I promise I won't do anything bad again!" The man sighed as he dipped the wash cloth in the bowl and wrung it out. He puts the damp cloth back onto Jun's forehead and brought the cover of the futon back up to her chin.

"Just stay here and sleep for me okay? You need to rest Jun. You won't get better or get something nice if you don't sleep." Jun nodded eagerly and calmed herself down enough to yawn.

"I'll be good now!" Within a minute, Jun softly snored. The man sighed as he opened a drawer to put on another t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He then went into the kitchen and got started on cleaning the mess his girlfriend made earlier.

* * *

It took him a while but the job was done. Kazuya wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he took out a large and medium sized pot. He poured some water in the pot and turned on the stove. Luckily there was enough soup stock, udon, and some green onions left for Kazuya to use to make Jun something to eat. He poured the soup stock in the large pot and let the udon boil in the medium pot. He proceeded to chop what's left of the green onion but was startled when he felt a pair of arms around his shoulder. Luckily, he was able to differentiate the pair of arms as soon as they were wrapped around him. The man grumbled as he put the chopped onions in with the broth and set the knife down. Jun just had to make things more difficult?

"Jun, I thought I told you to sleep to get your rest. Why are you up?" Kazuya felt gentle vibrations in his back from Jun's raspberry. He turned around and met with a flush-faced Kazama that seemed to be all sweaty.

"I was boooorred! And I didn't know where you were!" After puffing, Kazuya forced to Jun to sit down in the dining chair. She crossed her arms as if she was pouting. Kazuya was lucky that he loved this woman. He would've walked out if he was dealing with this shit with some other woman. He was fucking Kazuya Mishima, a man that wanted to get revenge on his father, not babysit a woman whose fever was making her into a child.

"I told you to do what I said or you wouldn't get something nice."

"But it's hot! And I'm hungry! And you were gone!" Since the udon was done boiling, Kazuya drained it and dumped it into the pot with the boiling broth. He grabbed a clean dish rag and made it damp to put on to Jun's forehead. The man dabbed his lover's face and neck and then pressed the rag onto her forehead.

"I was only in the kitchen to make you something to eat. I wasn't going anywhere else." The scent of chicken broth filled the room and it made Jun's stomach growl, demanding to be fed. The young Mishima rose from his seat and stirred the pot of udon. Seeing that the udon was ready, Kazuya grabbed a small glass bowl from the cabinet and scooped a good portion from the pot. It was enough for Jun to eat and gentle enough for her to not spew it back up. He went back to the dining table and sat down next to the sick woman. A pair of chopsticks split apart and held up some of the noodles. Kazuya held the noodles in front of Jun's face, but her mouth was sealed as tight as a clam.

"Come on Jun. Open up." The twenty-two year old refused to move. Kazuya's patience was running low but he was trying his hardest to take care of his girlfriend. "Jun, you need to eat something."

"Mm-mm!" Raven strands swished left and right in absolute denial. The man didn't want to force-feed her but that might be his only solution if Jun refuses to eat anything.

"Why not? Jun, you won't be able to get your strength back if you don't eat. Don't you want to get something nice?" Kazuya was puzzled when his lover looked down at her lap. She didn't say anything for a minute but was able to answer what Kazuya was thinking.

"I just…I just don't want to throw up again. You had to clean it up and now you made something so delicious. I just don't want you to work harder than you need to…" Kazuya was taken aback by Jun's reasoning. He chuckled under his breath and gently flicked her nose. She's just too pure for her own good.

"That won't happen to you. Trust me. Now, open." He raised the noodles to her face again and this time Jun eats them without hesitation. However, she chews the noodles slowly and swallows them as best as she can. A glass bowl became empty after the woman ate the rest of the udon and sipped the broth. She stays in her chair as Kazuya gets up to put away what little food is left in the pot. He turned the stove back on and put a kettle of water on one of the back burners. The refrigerator door opened, filled with other foods that probably wouldn't help keep Jun's stomach at bay. Kazuya put the udon on the top shelf near a plastic bowl covered with plastic wrap. He turned around and closed the door with his foot.

Kazuya turned on the faucet and got to scrubbing the dishes. It didn't take long for him to do the washing and drying and putting away the pots. And right on time, the kettle sang a high-pitched tune. The twenty-eight year old grabbed a traditional tea cup from the cabinet and rinsed it out. He then poured the boiling water into the cup and turned off the stove. _Thank God that Jun loves to drink tea a lot more than I do_. Kazuya thought as he grabbed a box full of tea bags. He opened one and let the pouch full of tea leaves float in the steaming hot liquid. Brown coloring filled the cup while the essence of tea leaves filled his nostrils. Kazuya let the water turn a dark brown color before he threw away the tea bag. He set the piping hot cup in front of Jun, letting the steam caress her face with care.

"After you drink your tea, you'll take some medicine—"

"No can do." And she was doing so well…

"Jun, we've been over this. If you listen to me, you'll get better. You have to take your medicine." The woman pouted again.

"But I don't wanna!" Kazuya was really not in the mood to be arguing with his girlfriend with the mind of a five year old. He's surprised that his patience had lasted this long.

"Fine. Just drink your tea." Calloused hands rubbed the man's temples to attempt to relieve some agitation. When the woman saw how Kazuya's mood instantly change, guilt filled her veins. All he was trying to do was to get her to feel better but she's been doing nothing but giving him a hard time. Jun brought the hot cup to her lips and took a sip. Thunder loudly spoke out of nowhere, causing the young Kazama to almost burn her tongue. Kazuya held the cup from the bottom and gently tipped it for Jun to sip easier. She was able to get away unscathed for the moment. Although, the thunder still scared her a bit.

A couple of minutes passed by and Jun was able to finish the cup of tea without any problem. A small yawn escaped from Jun's lips, an action that didn't go unnoticed by her lover. He rose from the table and quickly cleaned the tea cup and put it back in the cabinet. He extended his hands for Jun to take and slowly led her out of the chair. He didn't know if Jun's stomach would be able to handle movement considering what she ate and drank. The couple slowly trekked back to the bedroom where the futon lay opened for a body to be welcomed in. Kazuya slowly leveled his girlfriend to the futon and had her sit up so she could digest her meal.

"I'll be back with your medicine and some water. Don't move okay? We can't have your stomach upset again." Jun nodded in understanding. She really didn't want to vomit again. Kazuya rose from his position and went to the bathroom. He looked for something that could help with flu-like symptoms. He didn't seem to find anything useful. Maybe some allergy pills and cold medicine, but nothing seemed to have—

"Found it." An un-labeled white container caught his eye at the end of the cabinet. He brought those pills with him as a "cure all" for whenever Kazuya got sick. He took out one large blue pill and filled a cup of water from the faucet. Jun looked up when she heard her boyfriend's footsteps re-enter the room. Kazuya crouched in front of her and opened his hand with the pill inside. "Just take this and you'll be fine after you get some sleep."

Jun did seem skeptical about this pill. She didn't know what it was for or where it came from. Kazuya saw the hesitation in her eyes and sighed inwardly. He carefully sets the cup beside him while he sits on the futon. Using his free hand, the man gently grabs his lover's face. His eyes pierced hers with no intention of breaking away.

"Just trust me Jun. Please?" Her eyes avert to the cup standing idly beside Kazuya. She took a deep breath before she mumbled her words.

"On one condition." Kazuya caressed her face to encourage Jun to continue with her proposition. "Don't leave me for the rest of the night." The young Mishima drew a breath that was followed by a chuckle. Jun was worried that he wouldn't be around while she was resting? This woman is just too silly and innocent sometimes. He delicately kissed her forehead to answer her question. Kazuya reached for the cup of water next to him and handed the medicine to ailing woman. Without hesitation, Jun took the pill and swallowed it with a rush of water behind it. It was hard to take it due to her gag reflux wanting to decline the pill, but she managed to keep it down. She swallowed the remainder of the liquid and smiled at Kazuya. Another yawn forced its way out of Jun's mouth, signaling that the woman's body is ready to rest.

Before Jun could lie down, she felt strong hands move her over a bit to make room for the man with muscles. He climbed into the futon and held his lover with one arm. Her head was on his shoulder with his head on hers. The song of Kazuya's heartbeat filled Jun's ears, lulling her to sleep. Her eyelids felt really heavy and didn't stand a chance of staying open. Hearing her breathing deeply, Kazuya slowly laid both of them back until he felt the pillow behind his head. He pulled the cover to Jun's shoulders with his free arm and breathed deeply. This was probably one of the most different side of Jun he's ever seen. She rarely gets sick, and it was rather strange of how she acted when she ran a strong fever. He never thought that his girlfriend would act like a child like this! At least no one was able to see how he was toward her. And he hoped Jun wouldn't remember anything. He breathed in her scent, feeling calm and serene. He too felt his eyes get heavy from the temptation of sleep. After what he's been through today, he deserves to have some kind of rest as well.

* * *

The morning was quiet. It was chilly outside, but all is well. The rain ceased in the middle of the night and thunder was laid to rest. Inside the bedroom, Jun awakened to see the large chest of her boyfriend. Her eyes traveled up to his face to see Kazuya still sleeping without a care. A twinge of guilt came to her mind when she remembered what happened yesterday. She didn't mean to make Kazuya work so hard to take care of her. The fever was making her become an entirely different person. But she was forever grateful that Kazuya kept his patience with her. She tried to sit up, but the man's arm wouldn't budge. Jun really wanted to wake Kazuya up to show him that she's completely fine, like nothing happened to her. The dark circles under Kazuya's eyes made her rethink her decision. Instead of wanting to disturb her boyfriend, Jun laid her head back down on the twenty-eight year old's shoulder. There's no such thing as too much rest, right?

 _I'll make it up to you later Kazy. I want you to rest for as much as you want to._ As if he heard her thoughts, Kazuya brought Jun closer to him and snuggled his face deeper into her hair. Jun restrained herself from giggling too loud from her boyfriend's antics. She hopes that Kazuya won't be more difficult than how she was last night. But that would be a story for another time.

* * *

 **HELLOOOOOO! It's been a while! I've actually had this idea for a while but I haven't gotten around to fully get it going due to lack of inspiration. But at least it's done! I really wanted a take on how one of them would get sick and I chose Jun because it seemed more easier to write than Kazuya. Also, I'm back in school! Luckily things seem to be going fine for now. But I'm still looking for a job because I need money lol. If I can just get a job soon, everything will be set. And I'll try to get back to writing for my other stories but I've been trying to crank out as much creative juices for this one so I can finish this fanfic. We'll just see the what happens in the future. Also, please keep those that live in the Caribbean in your thoughts! I have friends and family that live on the islands and they were recently hit by hurricanes Irma and Maria. If you can help out in any way, please donate to organizations that will help those who live there! Well, let me know if there's any grammar or spelling errors! Stay safe and stay awesome Angels! Happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
